


When’s a Good Time to Talk?

by twigsaretasty



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Handymanshipping (mentioned), Sorry this is my first fic ew, bad title, gonna suck but ya know, pokeshipping - Freeform, pokeshipping one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twigsaretasty/pseuds/twigsaretasty
Summary: As Ash finally brings up a semi-important topic to his fiancée, Misty confesses some important matters of her own. I’m sorry this is a terrible summary and title andlflgkdnsma





	When’s a Good Time to Talk?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I’m publishing since a while and it’s kinda nerve-wracking but you know, screw it. I hope you enjoy??

Ash took in a deep breath and sat down next to Misty. She looked up from— whatever she was reading; he hadn’t got a chance to look at it just yet— and raised her eyebrow.

“What’s up?” She inquired.

“What? Oh, no, nothings ‘up’, I’m just.. chilling,” Ash responded, trying to sound calm.

“Please, you just sat down extremely close to me,” he scooted back a little, giving her some personal space, “and looked at me straight in the eyes. I’ve known you for years, Ash. I know when something’s ‘up’. Especially lately,” Misty gave him a slight smile, encouraging the love of her life to ask whatever he was about to.

“Look, okay. You got me there,” he paused for a moment, looking at the carpet. “I just.. think we should bring it up. Of course we don’t have to decide on anything at all now, but I just thought, it may be something to consider?” His brown eyes met her blue eyes, and she took a moment to respond.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean... us, you know?”

She shifted her gaze around the room, clearly confused. “Okay, yeah, misleading. First of all, no, I don’t want to call it off. I asked you what, a week ago?”

“Five days..” Misty mumbled. 

“Same difference— but, I wouldn’t have done it if I wasn’t one hundred percent sure, which I am. But anyways, what I mean is.. what’s going to happen after we’re.. you know, married,” he blinked at the last word. It was still felt weird to say. “I still don’t get it,”

“Where are we going to live?” He blurted out. She turned her head down to the floor.

“I mean, I do say you practically live here, at my house, now, but you still have the gym to look after. It’s not that I want to make a choice now, right?”

Ash kept on babbling.

“For me, I love it in Pallet and of course it’d be sad to not live here anymore, and Mom wouldn’t be very happy she won’t see us very often if we go out to Cerulean, you know how she is. Won’t see the grandkids too often, either. That is, if we have kids. I’m not opposed to that, either! But, we should probably figure out this first. Mom would definitely miss us, though. Not that she wouldn’t support the decision, but.. you know what I mean.”

Misty closed her eyes and tried to concentrate.

“And I know you love Cerulean, seeing as that’s where you grew up and everything, and of course you still need to look after the gym. But seeing as I’m just a ‘Master now, I can just fly with Charizard from anywhere every so often, can’t I?” Ash continued.

“So maybe a central place, like Viridian? But wouldn’t that be a little weird? I don’t know. I guess I shouldn’t have bought a house in Pallet, now that I think I about it.. but I can just sell it, won’t be too big of a deal?”

He turned to look at his fiancée, noticing she was rubbing her head with her eyes closed. “Hey,” he spoke softly. “Everything okay? Was this.. too early? You can just think about it. You know, if it’s too much right now,”

“No, no it’s fine,” she exhaled and kept facing forwards. “It affects this conversation, so I guess I’ll tell you now.”

“Tell me what?”

“Lance called me a few weeks ago.”

“Really? About what?”

“He just mentioned that some of the Elite Four members were looking to retire soon, so they needed strong trainers to take their places. He asked me if I was interested,” Misty admitted.

“And?” Ash said, not knowing if he should press to hard or even ask any questions.

“I said sure, and he told me it was a good thing because the board was... apparently considering me already,”

“Really? Mist, that’s amazing!” Ash exclaimed. “They’d been scoping out for a new gym leader, and then I went in for a few interviews and did some battling, you know, for skill stuff I guess. Then, a few days before you proposed.. they told me if I accepted the invitation, they had a replacement gym leader and I could sell it to them by August, and then I’d be in the Elite Four until something happened.”

“So, what’d you say?”

“What do you think? It’s not everyday you have a chance to join the Elite Four. I’m selling the gym. I’m no longer the gym leader of Cerulean City,” she turned back to face him.

“But.. hasn’t the gym been in your family for years?”

“Well, yeah. But it’s not like I can pass it on to anyone else. Violet and Lily have their modelling careers to look after, but it’s not like they’ve ever been good trainers. Daisy has no interest in moving back to Cerulean, too. She’s got to ‘be a supportive wife’ to Tracey or whatever. It’s not like their kids are old enough to be trainers, anyways.”

Ash blinked. “I guess that’s logical.”

“I guess,” Misty smiled. “So, Pallet it is, then?”

“Pallet it is,” she responded.

He smiled widely. “Great, so that settles it, I guess,”

“I guess,” she shrugged.

“So... when’s a good time to talk about what we’re doing with kids?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ehehehe that was sucky but thanks for reading...


End file.
